Maybe Not
by The Zestiest Pepper Ever
Summary: Seven months after the "temporary" defeat of Trigon, all is going swell for the Titans.. until Slade turns back up. What will they do? STRAWBERRY OR VANILLA! Actually kind of a dramatic story with my strange humour. RobxRae, eventually. Maybe BBxStar, not sure. R&R! T for safety. (IN PROGRESS)


**Sup my cups. Okay, that was weird, moving on, ANYWAY. I know I was all, "I'M GOING TO ACTUALLY WORK ON MY OTHER UNFINISHED STORIES. Which actually means I'm going to start another. Classic bad author, am I right? I promise I'm actually going to try this time. You guys are real people. I think. And real people need real good stories and food. Which I can provide both of. So... **

** Needless to say I've been scarily into Teen Titans lately, and have found that Robin and Raven are extremely amazing together soo.. All I'm gonna say is don't hate. Cuz I love Starfire too. But more importantly, I love you. That's right, I mean YOU.**

"Somebody. Make. Him. Stop."

Beast Boy was seemingly content with annoying the life out of Raven by running around and screaming like a chicken with his head cut off. In Raven's mind, that was about to be taken quite literally when someone finally responded to her plea.

"Beast Boy, get off Raven. Now. We have stuff to do." Enter the ever vigilante leader of the Teen Titans, the Boy Wonder, the Traffic Light, the one and only Robin. Sending the changeling a stern look, he proceeded to stand in front of the giant computer. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go get Cyborg. Now." With a sharp nod and a nervous gulp, Beast Boy literally flew out of the room. Raven quirked a brow, not that anyone could see from under her ever-present hood.

"A little touchy today, eh Robin?" She questioned monotonously, but only Robin could hear the concern lacing her voice. The leader ran a hand through his spiked, black hair and sighed. "It's just.. I have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen. Something to do with..." He paused, and she didn't have to be an empath to feel the hate radiating off him. "Slade."

Raven froze, her still expression seeming to actually freeze as she finally put her book down. Trying to remain unfazed, yet somehow failing, she choked, "Slade? But we haven't heard from him since Trigon." Just the mention of the evil demon made her blood freeze over and boil all at once. She knew that she hadn't totally defeated him all those months ago, but if he were to rise again so soon- No. She would have been able to sense him; she hoped.

Robin nodded, practically reading her mind. "Yeah. That's what I was thinking too. If you defeated Trigon seven months ago-"

"_We _didn't defeat him," Raven cut in crossly, "it could never be that easy. We only temporarily subdued him." She sighed. "Now that I think about it, I wouldn't be all that surprised if he was involved. However.." she trailed off. If Slade had gone against Trigon, why would he be remotely tied to Slade now? Robin voiced this as she was thinking it and all she could was shake her head. "I have no clue, Robin. Both of those _things_ are too messed up even for me to understand."

Robin stared at the girl in front of him. She had taken her hood down, he noticed, several moments ago, and he couldn't help but also notice how.. radiant she looked. Not that summery, tan-like radiance Starfire often exuded, but an almost ethereal, beautiful radiance. Just as he opened his mouth to say something not even he knew about, Cyborg burst through the door, a weary Beast Boy at his side. Starfire floated through moments later, her usual smiling gracing her beautiful features. "Hello, friends!" She chirped, "What has called us to this room of meeting on this glorious day?"

"Hey Star," the other Titans chorused before Robin took the floor. "Alright Titans. I've called you all here because I've detected Slade." Starfire's eyes immediately turned a blazing green and Cyborg took out his sonic cannon. "Well then what are we doing just sitting here!? LET'S GET HIM!" Cyborg shouted, and Beast Boy and Starfire chorused their agreement.

Robin shook his head before Raven, surprisingly, launched into an explanation. "No. Robin and I have decided that just going after Slade without a plan will only lead to disaster. We don't know if he is with," she exhaled quietly, "Trigon." Realization dawned on her friends' faces, save Robin's.

Starfire sighed, eyes returning back to their normal, pretty color. Her head titled almost imperceptibly to the side as she remembered the events that transpired only seven months ago. In Star's mind, Slade was now Raven's battle, even more so than Robin's, and she agreed silently. Cyborg powered down his sonic cannon and looked sympathetically at Raven, who in his mind was his little sister. If she wanted to have a plan to take down the man who delivered her into the hand's of the devil himself, Cyborg wasn't going to argue. Beast Boy just sat there, not having any profound thoughts as usual.

"Alright, Rae," Cyborg said softly, risking putting his hand on her pale shoulder. "We'll do it your way. But I still want a few good hits on that stupid jacka-" Raven waved her hand dismissively, but inside she felt so... lucky. Lucky that she had these friends that loved and supported her, who were family. Lucky to even be _alive._ Unfortunately, with Slade and possibly Trigon back out, she didn't know how long the latter would last.

"Thank you guys." The purple-haired empath replied, "I really appreciate that." And even by her regular emotionless tone, the Titans could tell she really meant it. They all smiled. Robin shook his head, proud of his team. Unfortunately, there were more pressing matters.

Robin took a deep breath and stared at his team. "Alright guys, here's the plan."

**Alright. How was that? I've watched every episode of TT (which unfortunately isn't too many :( ) and wish I had the comics too read. So for now I'm just going off the series, with my own little twist :) Review if you want more, my little spuds, and I will try my absolute hardest to deliver :) Thanks!**


End file.
